Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online shopping, and more particularly, to online shopping checkout and payments.
Related Art
Consumers traditionally shop at brick-and-mortar stores, where consumers travel to the physical stores, shop for items, purchase the items, and take possession of the items, all at the point of sale (POS). However, online shopping is become more and more popular for numerous reasons, including the convenience of shopping from the consumer's home or office and the ability to shop multiple merchants around the world from their computing device, without ever having to leave their house or office.
Payments made through online shopping purchases are typically processed online, either through the consumer submitting information about a funding source, such as a credit card, debit card, or bank account, or using a payment provider, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. After a consumer is finished shopping, e.g., placing selected items into an online cart or basket, the consumer goes through a payment or checkout flow. As part of the flow, the consumer enters the funding information or payment provider login information, confirms the purchase details and total, and receives a confirmation that the payment was processed.
However, there are times when a consumer may want to add one or more items to the purchase after checkout is completed. In that situation, the consumer typically has to start the shopping and payment process over, e.g., by selecting the item(s) to purchase, adding them to the cart, selecting a shipping address, entering in payment information, and confirming the payment. This can be tedious and inconvenient and possibly leading to the consumer deciding not to make the additional purchase at that time.
Therefore, a need exits for a payment solution that overcomes the disadvantages described above.